


gentle tides

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Memories, out of time, pet-names, sleepy, slightly-nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: post-Kingsglaive.short and sad fluff, finding quiet escapism in dream states.





	gentle tides

“hello, beautiful.”

Noct kept his eyes closed, holding onto the liquid honey voice which greeted him. He could feel the rays of sunshine bleeding through the blinds onto his back, wanting nothing but to sink deep into the sheets that enveloped his skin. There was a touch at his face, a quiet fondness brushing away strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes. 

“been awhile, hasn’t it?” 

Dazed, Noct met the silver gaze staring at him. Eyes full of nothing but love; Noct almost felt embarrassed, careful not to stare too long- but he couldn’t help himself. He sighed softly into the hand caressing his face,

“Nyx,” barely a whisper that felt thunderous in the still room surrounding them.

“Yeah, baby,” a voice that sounded so familiar, making Noct feel warmer than the sunlight washing over him. He sounded tired, his deep voice gentle, but cracking under the strain of exhaustion. His eyes shone brilliantly in the midst of the sunshine, seeming to Noct brighter than anything he’d ever seen.

Noct closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pull on his heart. He reached out to bring Nyx closer to him, feeling the warmth of his skin against his own. Nyx followed suit, their limbs messily tangled beneath the sheets. Noct buried his face into Nyx’s chest, kissing softly at the skin before him, as if it was the only thing he knew. 

Nyx hummed low in response. “you trying to start something, little prince? figured you’d be exhausted after last night,” he teases, laughing softly, holding Noct closer still. 

“No,” Noct returned, distracted. “maybe,”  

_Last night?_

Nyx smiled, languid and sleepy. He ran a tired hand through Noct’s hair, the other folded around his hip. Noctis watched as he closed his eyes then, sighing with a sense of comfort unknown to him. Nyx seemed almost asleep, perfectly calm along with the stoic stillness of the dawn-lit room around them. 

Dazed by the image before him, Noct lifted himself slightly, kissing Nyx as lightly as he could so as to not wake him. To his surprise, Nyx kissed back hard, muffled sounds of laughter escaping his throat at Noct’s reaction. 

Noct retaliated, seizing his lover's face in his hands, situating himself on top of Nyx, kissing him deeply. He waited for no invitation to lick fire into his mouth, high on the taste of his glaive. Nyx clawed into his hips, desperate for the feel of Noct’s skin against his own, feeling warmth inside him as if he held onto the dawn itself. Gasping, Noct finally pulled away, staring into the face of someone who never loved anything as much as his prince. Noct couldn’t see past the deep sense of adoration and wonder within the starry grey in those eyes, wide with lust and energy.

“Nyx,” he began slowly, still unable to look elsewhere. _I don’t remember last night at all,_ he wanted to say, but his voice threatened otherwise. 

“I know,” Nyx answered as if hearing the thought, his voice was relaxed, full of want.

Noct pulled away slightly, confused at the shift he felt within the room. The air that tasted sweet on his lungs turned suddenly heavy, the sweeter rays of dawn darkening into lurking shadows, darting around the room that no longer felt as safe as before.

_Not this. Not again._

“What’s wrong, little prince?” the honeyed voice stayed the same.

“I’m sorry. I just, I’m...I’m,” hushed by another slow kiss, settling the subtle panic pulling at the strings of his heart. He shifted himself off of Nyx, pulling away again. “I don’t deserve this,” he sighed, not sure whether he felt guilty or hurt by the thought. Nyx looked at him with curious eyes.

_How did we get here-_

“You’re here with me, baby, it’s alright,” _don’t,_ he wanted to say, Nyx’s words causing his heart to ache. 

“Yeah,” Noct answered, suddenly aware. _There was no last night -_

He looked at Nyx, who still stared calmly into the deep blue of Noct’s eyes. “Like looking into a deep ocean,” he’d often say, dumbstruck by the emotion Noct was able to convey with just a look toward him. Lost in this thought, Noctis’ mind wandered to other memories; the way his heart threatened to free itself from his chest during the first time he kissed his glaive, slow and terrified on a silent night beneath blanketed stars. He remembered how careful Nyx was in undressing him for the first time, how gentle he could be, not forgetting how rough he could be if he wanted. This moment felt much different. 

His mind continued to wander, thinking of the first time he told the glaive he loved him, having accidentally letting it slip in a state of panic. He remembered fondly how Nyx stared at him in a way that made his heart stop completely, staring with wild eyes that devoured him whole. Noct remembered how, minutes later, Nyx was whispering those same words over and over into his collarbone as he fucked him into the mattress, Noct feeling like nothing else could possibly, could _ever_ , be better than _this_. 

Something, in this moment, was much different. 

“Nyx, if this never, if I didn't, would you still-” Noct stopped, voice breaking with his words. 

Nyx looked at Noct, expression full of adoration, but hiding something much sadder. 

“Nyx,” he pleaded. _Please love me. Please be real-_

“Noctis,” he answered warmly, causing Noct to shiver involuntarily, loving the sound of his name from those lips. “my little king…you know I do.” 

“I want to remember last night,” Noct confessed, tears springing from the sea. 

“I know,” same warmth in his voice. 

“was it good?” Noct asked half-heartedly, partly joking. 

Nyx was not. “the best,” he answered with a small grin on his face. 

“why don't I remember? Nn- please tell me this is real-” 

Nyx looked away, partially fading into the rest of the room. The scene was so still, perfect, but haunting at the same time. 

"Nyx? Please…I can't do this again.”

“i know, sweetheart.” sadness overtook the warmth in Nyx’s voice, sounding more tired than ever. 

Noct tried to speak again, but became unable at the rush of sobs breaking through his chest. Once more, similar to the first time, he could almost see the world around him crack violently and shake apart. His heartbeat scattered, sending waves through his body. He felt himself being held tighter, almost impossibly so, until his shaking had somewhat ceased.  

“I did love you. I still do,” Nyx whispered after some time. “no matter what lifetime.”

“will i see you again?”

“anytime you want, little prince.”

Noct went silent, knowing what would soon come. He wanted Nyx to say nothing, too. _It hurts less this way. Please,_

But he did not hear. “Noctis,” almost always saying his full name, whenever he bothered with it, “my little king. I missed you, I missed you so much,”

“Me too,” he choked out, vision blurred.

“You’re going to do just fine. Don’t let those gods push you around. Don’t let those kings weigh upon you, because you’re so much stronger than them. I’d know,” he smiled slightly, a gentle hand wiping the overflow of ocean tears away. “Don’t worry about me.”

He embraced Noct without another word, kissing into his hair as he sobbed into his chest. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he started again, voice shaking this time. “I don’t know if I ever got to tell you that.”

All Noct could do was sob deeply and heavily into the warm embrace, which slowly transformed into a deep nothingness under his weight. He wanted to cry out, unable to find the words he wanted to say for so long. He tried to steal one last look at his glaive, but darkness surrounded him.

\-----

_“you knew who I was.”_

_“yeah,”_

_He shook his head. “I was nothing,”_

_His eyes darted up to meet fading silver ones. “no,” his broken voice answered. “you were everything.”_

\-----

“nyx…”

Noct opened his eyes to the brutal hum of sickly pale fluorescent lights, highlighting the dusty hotel bed on which he lay. There was no greater sickness than what he felt immediately upon realizing that 

_How many times will i have to dream of you until i die_

He blinked slowly, his eyes spilling over with a rush of tears, as if the ocean hue had broken free from them. He tried to recall what he had seen, what he had felt, but there was nothing. Every memory of that moment faded with the tears soaking into the discoloured sheets beneath him, sinking deeper into a nothingness he could no longer reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> this was my first time writing something like this, please let me know if you enjoyed it! ;-;


End file.
